


A blessing in disguise

by CarolinaCreed



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventually there will be OC's, F/M, Lots of mess, Russian Mess, Vacation Camp, rules of engagement - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCreed/pseuds/CarolinaCreed
Summary: A millionaire heritage reunites the Romanovs in a vacation camp and to receive their share, each of them will have to fulfill a specific task. What nobody waits is the arrival of a cousin who will do anything to ruin all of their chances.Based mostly in the book "Rules of Engagement" of the mobile game Choices You Play.





	A blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people. I was playing the game Choices You Play and I found that this specific story would really fit in a fanfic with the Romanovs. Is kind of a crazy idea, but I hope that works.
> 
> Just a warning: english isn't my first language so if you find any mistake, please warn me so I can fix it. You will help a lot haha

“Welcome, welcome, ladys and gentlemans!”. Exclaims the vacation camp's employee when the small group arrives. “You all ready to have the best experience of your lives? Because it starts now, in Ipatiev Camp!”

 _Silence_.

Given the circumstances of being almost eaten by the mosquitoes since she arrived, Anastasia is not too excited about this place that looks more like a horror movie scenario than a vacation camp.

“Your accommodations are marked on the keys you have already received. Remember: only Ipatiev Camp has the best family vacation of a lifetime!”

 _Vacation goals._ She thinks sarcastically while searches for her sibilings.

It is not uncommon for her to get lost of her family since she was a kid. Anastasia becomes distracted easily and she has always been a child from hell, so she guesses they're already used to it.

“Sorry, they make me say that everytime.”

She did not notice that everyone has already entered through the main gate (which, by the way, is falling apart) and left only her and the guy.

Her desire to open a hole in the ground to escape from there soon disappears when she realizes how handsome the camp's guide is: tall, athletic, brown eyes ... maybe it's not that bad.

“Are you lost? Do you need help on finding your assentment, Miss...?”

“Romanov.”. She answers and he seem surprised. “Anastasia Romanov.”

She's prepared for these kinds of reactions, since the Romanov are very known in Russia for their political influence in the government. Probably is not every day that someone like her appears in a place like this.

“Oh, Miss Romanov, you're staying at the reserved area for your family in the Camp, of course. Mr. Popov is waiting for you. Right this way.”

He guides her through a green area filled with small houses that are arranged in U-shaped quadrants, each one reserved for a different family. But of course, even here her family has power and a complex of houses only for the Romanovs.

She barely stepped into the place and has heard children screaming hysterically, hitting each other with clay.

“Don't be alarmed, this is one of the camp’s schedule programs.” Explained the guide. "We bring the children here to spend as much energy as possible while their parents get rid of them for a while in the spa session."

“Very therapeutic.” She murmures without the slightest hint of irony.

The hell of the place is falling apart, but at least she'll be able to have a good time in the jacuzzi after the horrible day she is having.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrive at a cafeteria, which has most of its tables rusty and has a very questionable smell.

 “Trust me, the food here is very edible and the hygiene conditions are not so bad ... I guess. The last time we checked was last year and nobody gone to jail so it's still safe.” He laughed with her look of astonishment at the sight of all that. “Have a seat, Mr.Popov is coming to attend you.”

He's almost coming out the door when he turns to her with a smile and says:

“My name’s Dmitri, by the way. See you around.”

And he leaves.

If she did not have important commitments with her family she would go after him right now.

She take a seat near a window that has a sight for a lake. Although she rarely visits places like these, the only thing that matters is that she is well and with her family. Wich reminds her that she still didn’t find any of them.

Suddenly Anastasia feels someone coming up behind her, involving her in a big hug.

“Shvibzik, I finally found you!”. There’s genuine happiness in the voice of her older sister, Maria.

She was always the sweet one.

"We're apart for two hours, Mashka." She said rolling her eyes but could not hold to smile.

She and Maria were inseparable anyway. Of all siblings, Anastasia was the only one who was present to console Maria every time her heart was broken by some idiot. _Mashka's soul was too good for her own sake._

“Where’s the lawyer?” She asks to her older sister, impatiently. ”I just want to get out of here soon enough and find a place to drink in this shitty town.”

“He did not arrived yet for what seems. And aren't you curious to know what he have to say?”

She could not wait any longer.

Vlad Popov is the family lawyer and he worked, a while, mainly for her deceased _grandmother_.

Thinking about her Nana and remembering that she has only been gone for two months brings an agonizing pain to Anastasia's heart. If it had not been for her grandmother, after the terrible accident that had happened to their parents five years ago, the Romanov children would be in serious trouble. All their cousins, uncles and aunts refused to receive them in their homes, but Nana took care of all of them with all the love she could give.

“Sure.” She says, missing something.”Mashka, where’s your fiance? Didn't he came with you?”.Anastasia is surprised since Maria always found a way to bring him on family trips.

Even though her and her siblings secretly hated Carol because of the womanizer fame, he was making her sister happy after so many disappointments, and none of them would be cruel enough to end her joy. However there's no denying that everyone expected him to break her heart at some point.

Anger rages on Anastasia at the moment she is shure that he did it when she sees the sadness in her sister’s expressions. She wants to end with that fucking bastard - maybe she'll do it later, but now the only focus is to confort her sister when she cries.

“I caught him with the maid in our bed, Nastya! And then...”. Maria can’t finish her sentence because sobs do not let her.

“Shh, I say, forget that idiot. After the meeting with lawyer we can go out to the town and find _vatrushka_ to eat, like the old times. What do you think?” Maria stopped crying, which already gave her sister some relief. ”And there’s some military barracks near the docks, by the afternoon the soldiers make a change of post, surely there must be some handsome officers there to watch by...”

She speaks all excitedly in an attempt to cheer up her sister. And it works because soon a shy smile appears on Maria's face.

 “I swear, I never understood your fetish for them.”

They both laugh now, trying to count the number of times Maria fell in love with a soldier in many of the political trips that their father took them.

“Shut up, Nastya. You can't say much since you had that strange crush in our Papa’s security guard. What was his name... Viktor?”

Anastasia blushes hard at the mention of her first boyfriend, her first passion - even though he was much older than her and her father never figure out.

She thanks to God mentally because someone arrives and prevents her sister from further embarrassing her.

It is the lawyer, Vlad.

“Excuse me, ladies. I’m Vlad Popov, and I have some paperwork for you to attend to.” Says the man with an fancy suit and suitcase in one of his hands. He uses glasses and he has a long sharp beard. “I know that to ask to all of you to meet me in a vacation camp is highly unsual, but that was an request of your grandmother herself.”

“You mean, highly terrifying. I can’t believe Nana’s last wish was to us to stay for the summer is this place...”. She does not end the sentence because she is interrupted by Maria with a reproachful look.

"What Anastasia means is that it's terrifying because this place was so important to our grandmother and we feel a great lack her not being here."

“Well, I imagine she wanted that all of you stayed together like a family, how she did with her own in her youth in this camp.”

Anastasia had never thought about it, but Grandma always did her best to keep Romanov children together and she never allowed them to worry about her. _She misses her so much._

“But I have to each one of you a letter that your grandmother left before she died, six in total” He soon notices that the other siblings are missing. “Wait, where’s the others?”

“They didn't arrive yet”. Maria says. “You may give ours now?”

Vlad nods and hands each one a sealed envelope with a Romanov's house stamp.

“It’s the last words from Nana to us. Nastya, do you think we should let to open in a special moment?”

When Maria turnes at her youngest sister she is already reading her letter.

The content of both is equal:

_“My dear grandchildren,_

_I am sorry for not making that decision before, but in life I have seen the wealth ruin many happy families and lives – especially my beloved son Nicholas, and I never wanted this for my children and grandchildren. Now that I’m gone, I want you to honor my last wishes and find hapiness for yourselves.”_

“Oh, my God, what this _supposed_ to mean?” Anastasia exclaims, shocked with shaking hands.

“As you all know, your grandmother was a very wealthy women.” The man made a little suspense before continuing. “And she’s left a $600 million fortune to split among five of the Romanov children under her guard and an cousin of yours, Mr. Palovich.”

“I can’t believe this is actually happening, It's $100 million for each one!”

They always lived in mansions and palaces, however they never had access to their parents' money, since Nicholas and Alexandra would do anything to keep them from becoming spoiled children. When their parents were still alive, and they lived in the palace in St. Petersburg, before they flood to Paris, the Romanov sisters even shared rooms and clothes, only Alexei had a room for himself. The sisters hugged each other, excited by the possibilities that the money would bring to them.

“Oh, this is very real”. Vlad tells, showing the document to the girls. “However... your grandmother left each one very specific instructions for how you’ll receive the inheritance”

 “That’s bad.” Anastasia says reading the second page, she is trembeling and her sister worries instantly about her. _“You’ve never learned the value of hard work, dear Anastasia. To get your inheritance, you must keep a job in the Ipatiev Camp for the entire summer.”_

Despite the loss of her parents, her grandmother assured that none of them needed to work to sustain themselves. Despite this, Tatiana and Olga, after studying nursing, volunteered to work in refugee camps in unstable areas in Asia and Africa by the Red Cross. Maria had just graduated from literature and was working in a junior school in Paris - she has always loved children. Alexei, well, he's still in high school, so he doesn't count. Anastasia remained, at the age of twenty, the only oficial job she had in her life was a tip as an actress in a commercial for dog's shampoo.

She is the only one who doesn’t have a stable job or an appropriate higher education, like a university graduation or anything useful.

“Come on, Nastya. Don’t be sad. It’s not so hard, you know.” Maria tries to cheer up her sister.

“You’re saying this because your task must be easy. How can I supposed to even find an job here? The owner of this place hasn’t done a renovation for years. How will you ensure that he, at least, pays the employees?” 

“Arrangements was already done and you are settled to work in the camp’s restaurant. You start this week.” Answers Vlad. 

Anastasia say nothing more, praying to avoid whatever disaster that comes with this job and with her poor ability to do anything right.

“Maria, you’ve already found the love of your life and I know how difficult it’s been for you to take further commimments. At the end of the summer, an elegante wedding has been prepared for you and your beloved fiance. You only need to take your vows to earn your share.”

Maria turnes pale and her hands begins to shake, not because she kicked out her lying, cheating, scumbag fiance, but because she's almost certain that she was about to lose $ 100 million dollars.


End file.
